


NorIce/IceNor Loving

by AphNordicsXXX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphNordicsXXX/pseuds/AphNordicsXXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicly, just practicing my smut skills on NorIce/IceNor... Sometimes Norway will top, sometimes Iceland will... Practicing my smut and smut writing styles...</p><p>WILL DO REQUESTS ALONG WITH WHAT I WANT! REQUEST IN COMMENTS ON THE LATEST CHAPTER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NorIce-In Secret

It was their secret

Norway smirked when he entered Iceland's room in the middle of the night. Iceland gave Norway a knowing smile back.

They know they shouldn't do it

Before any brother knew it, the two were kissing. Tongues passionately dancing, they started undressing each other.

Only they know what they do

Once they were unclothed, Iceland kissed his brothers member. Wrapping his mouth around it, Norway bit his hand to stop himself from making noise.

They know they should stop

Iceland was on his stomach, face buried in a pillow, when Norway entered. He bit the pillow, hard, trying to stop his moans from leaving.

They can't stop

Iceland saw stars as he came. Norway exited as he too came shortly afterwords, feeling pure bliss. The two shared a short, but loving, kiss.

They don't want to stop

The two nations layer facing each other. All they did was stare at each other in the eyes. Iceland closed his, and fell asleep.

It was their secret

Iceland awoke the next morning with Norway gone along with his clothes. He was cleaned up, along with his bed, and his clothes were folded on the foot of his bed. Norway's hair clip on the bedside table was proof it wasn't a dream.

And it will stay a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my usual smut style... Tell me what you think!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway worships Iceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The first comment, and request, by an anonymous reader who used the name 'Miku' (I adore Hatsune Miku!)requested a detailed Norway topping Iceland...
> 
> I will edit this before the next one comes out... Hopefully...

Sighing in pleasure, Iceland looked out his window. It was the middle of the night. Looking at Norway, Iceland moaned in pleasure as the elder finally stopped teasing. Norway had Iceland erect penis in his mouth, after minutes of teasing the teenage looking nation.

“Ngh!” Iceland moaned louder when Norway started bobbing his head. Tears started forming when he felt the pre-cum starting to drip from his tip. As soon as it left his body, Norway took his member out of his mouth. “Please Nor!” Iceland begged, needing this more than anything.

“What do you want Iceland?” Norway whispered in the Icelandic’s ear as he slowly teased the smaller nation’s rear with his fingers. Iceland shut his eyes tightly. 

“I need it Nor! I need it! I need you!” Iceland shouted, needing someone to worship the younger, and Norway was always the person to do so. Norway, deciding to have it his way too, teased the younger. Teased him by a simple breath on his sensitive skin, to lightly giving him pleasure. But the pleasure is always there. 

“What do you need me to do?” Norway asked, lightly blowing into the others ear. Iceland’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he tried to speak, but couldn’t produce any words. Norway got what Iceland wanted to say, and kissed the youngers nose. “Alright Ice. I know what you need.” Preparing Iceland with one hand, Norway used the other to get his pants and underwear off. 

Starting with two fingers, Iceland moaned in pleasure. Slowly pumping them in and out, Iceland stopped trying to speak, knowing no words would come out. Inserting a third finger, Iceland’s head dropped to the pillow. After getting his pants off, Norway carefully caressed the others inner thighs. The sensation of everything was almost too much for Iceland. 

After Norway deemed Iceland stretched enough, he carefully put a condom on, for nations can get STD’s too. It’s better to be safer than sorry. “Please. Please Nor! I need you!” Iceland barely managed to stutter out. He was to high in the pleasure, and needed the sensation of Norway even touching or teasing him. 

“I know. I know. Soon.” Norway mumbled, as he was situated at Iceland’s rear entrance. Slowly putting it in, Iceland moaned from the sensation. No matter how many times Norway makes love to Iceland, It feels more amazing than the prior time. 

Norway groaned as he entered Iceland, and refrained from pounding into the smaller male. This was, after all, all about Iceland tonight. “You’re so beautiful. You’re the most majestic being on the planet.” Norway cooed in the youngers ear, causing him to blush. 

Slowly pumping in and out of Iceland, Norway quickly found the youngers prostate. He knew it was found when Iceland screamed in pleasure. “There!” He kept moaning. Norway slowly started gaining speed, as he patted, and petted the younger’s body and hair. 

Soon afterwards, the pleasure accumulated so much, Iceland was at his peak, and he came, screaming Norway’s name in pleasure. Norway slowed down, and exited. He gave himself a few pumps to his member, and came as well. Norway lay down, next to Iceland.

“I love you.” Norway mumbled to Iceland, knowing the smaller was asleep.

“I love you too.” Iceland mumbled in his sleep. Norway smiled at that.

Soon Norway learnt that it wasn’t America’s comment that made Iceland upset, but the fact that many people agreed with America. Secretly Norway put a curse on them, and made love, and worshiped the teenage looking nation for every person who agreed with America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there's any mistakes! And request anything! 
> 
> Anonymous reader 'The Walrus' your request should, hopefully be done by next week!


End file.
